The Last Of Us (SONIC VERSION)
by Leoa94
Summary: En un mundo apocalíptico 20 años posterior a la muerte de su hija Cream, Sonic tiene que seguir adelante y sobrevivir traficando ilegalmente, pero su suerte cambia cuando tiene que hacer un trabajo que tiene que ver con una niña de 14 años llamada Amy Rose. *NO ES ROMANCE* *NINGÚN PERSONAJE TIENE PODERES*


Era de noche, y ella lo esperaba como siempre solía hacerlo: dormida. La pequeña conejita dormía en el sillón ahora, ¿pero por qué no lo hacía en su cama, como él ordenaba? La razón era sencilla: lo quería demasiado y quería estar presente para cuando él llegara, para cuando Sonic llegara.

Y eventualmente, lo hizo. Abrió una puerta con cuidado mientras hablaba con su hermano por teléfono.

-Shadow, escúchame, es el contratante –hablaba y hablaba –es el contratante ¿de acuerdo? No puedo perder este trabajo –decía con cierto apuro, como aquel que siempre tiene prisa, pero sabe vivir con ello –hablemos de esto en la mañana ¿de acuerdo? –encendió la luz, y despertó a Cream –hablaremos de esto en la mañana, buenas noches.

La niña bostezó, se levantó poco a poco y se sentó.

-Muévete –ordenó fríamente él.

-Día divertido ¿eh?

-¿Qué haces levantada? Es tarde –bostezó.

-¡Diablos! ¿qué hora es? –preguntó apurada.

-Es hora de ir a dormir –contestó él.

-Pero aún es hoy –replicó divertida.

-Cariño, por favor no ahora, no tengo energía para esto –respondió, llevándose la mano a la sien.

-Ten –pidió.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con cuidado, sosteniendo una pequeña caja que ella le había dado.

-Tu cumpleaños.

Abrió el regalo, vio un reloj en el interior.

-Te quejabas de que tu reloj estaba roto… entonces pensé que… ¿te gusta?

Sonic se lo puso.

-Cariño, esto es lindo, pero creo que está trabado –señaló, revisando el reloj.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no, no…! –en cuanto lo checó, detectó la broma del erizo, quien había sido como un padre para ella durante demasiado tiempo… lo quería como tal, y él a ella también -¡Oh, jajaja!

Se recostó de nuevo.

-¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

-Drogas… vendo drogas duras –contestó burletera.

-Bien, puedes ayudar a pagar la hipoteca –dijo burlón también.

-Eso quisieras…

Y entonces ella cayó dormida ante la televisión, la que mostraba estática y una luz blanca y tenue. Sonic la cargó dulcemente y la llevó a su cuarto sin despertarla, donde la recostó sin cubrirla, puesto que el calor era demasiado.

-Buenas noches, pequeña –le deseó, acomodándole los cabellos…

Y la noche corrió.

El timbrar del teléfono despertó a Cream, quien contestó bostezando.

-¿Hola? –preguntó espabilada.

-Cream, cariño. Necesito que le des el teléfono a Sonic.

-Tío Shadow, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó confundida.

-Necesito hablar con Sonic ahora. Hay algo… -la llamada se cortó.

-¿Tío Shadow? ¿Hola?

Y se levantó, caminó lentamente por el cuarto, intentando espabilar del todo. Vio su tarjeta de cumpleaños para Sonic y maldijo al ver que no se la había dado. Su cuarto era muy bonito, bastante bien acomodado y con fotografías de ella con Sonic en eventos que podían verse como padre e hija.

-¿Sonic? –gritó. Entró al baño y vio el periódico, leyó el encabezado.

"Hospitales del área alcanzan su máximo de internados. Aumento del 300% debido a una infección misteriosa.

La FDA expande su lista de cultivos contaminados, se anticipan retiros masivos.

Policía: una mujer enloquecida mató a su esposo y a tres personas más".

Dejó el periódico, ligeramente aturdida, y siguió buscando, llamó a Sonic varias veces por su nombre e incluso entró a su cuarto.

-¿Estás aquí? –la televisión estaba encendida, en el canal de noticias, y esa fue la única voz que le respondió.

"Está conectado de alguna manera a la epidemia a nivel nacional…" decía la televisión, ella sólo pensaba en dónde estaba Sonic "recibimos informes que confirman que las víctimas de la infección muestran un aumento de agresividad y…" vio la televisión, pensando que ese lugar le era conocido, la reportera anunciaba una conmoción y los que se encontraban le advertían que saliera…

Y una explosión se anunció en la ventana de Cream.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó aterrada. La televisión perdió señal -¿¡Sonic!? ¡Sonic! –se asustó más… las ambulancias, patrullas y demás ya habían empezado a invadir el terreno cercano a su casa, y ella no entendía nada, sólo tenía doce años.

Bajó a la sala de estar, y escuchó el teléfono, el cual tomó, viendo las llamadas perdidas de Shadow y mensajes que preguntaban por su paradero… "¿Dónde diablos estás? Llámame".

Caminó hasta el estudio, el que daba al patio trasero.

Entonces Sonic entró como una exhalación y cerró la puerta.

-Ahí estás –dijo.

-¡Cream! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó alarmado.

-Sí.

-¿Ha entrado alguien?

-No, ¿quién trataría de entrar? –preguntó ingenuamente.

Sonic, quien buscaba entre sus cosas, seguía ordenándole.

-¡No te acerques a las puertas, quédate ahí atrás!

-Sonic, me asustas ¿qué pasa?

-Son los Cooper, algo no está bien –contestó, para evitar que ella se enterara bien de lo ocurrido –creo que están enfermos.

-¿Cómo?

Y entonces alguien se asomó a la puerta… agresivamente, intentando tirarla.

-¿Sonic?

-Cariño, ven aquí, ven aquí –gritó preocupado… sacando una pistola, parabellum 9mm y colocando a la coneja detrás de él… -Jimmy, Jimmy ¡quédate atrás! ¡te lo advierto!–ordenó, pero apuntó al hombre, un tejón grande de edad y en cuanto éste entró violentamente para atacarlo… le disparó en el tórax.

-¡No! –gritó Cream, aturdida, asustada, impactada. Viendo su primer cadáver –le disparaste –dijo aún más impactada, sin poder recuperar el habla –lo vi esta mañana.

-Cream, escúchame. Algo malo, muy malo, sucede. Debemos salir de aquí ¿me entiendes?

-Sí… sí…

-Shadow ¡vamos! –la tomó por las manos y se la llevó al exterior.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? ¿Tienes idea de lo que está sucediendo? –preguntó Shadow, sin saludar, sin nada.

-Tengo una idea.

-Dios… ¡estás lleno de sangre! –exclamó el rojizo.

-No es mía, sólo salgamos de aquí.

-Dicen que la mitad de la ciudad enloqueció –exclamó Shadow al entrar Cream a la camioneta.

-¿Podemos irnos por favor?

-Una clase de parásito o algo así. ¿Vas a decirme qué pasó? –exigió –hey, Cream ¿cómo estás cariño?

-Estoy bien –contestó como única frase, viendo hacia atrás y hacia adelante -¿escuchamos la radio?

-Claro.

Y sólo hubo estática.

-Sin celular, sin radio… vamos muy bien –exclamó con desesperación el erizo de vetas rojas –el reportero no paró de hablar.

-¿Dijeron hacia dónde ir?

-Dijo… el ejército bloquea la autopista. No hay forma de llegar a Green Hill.

-Significa que hay que largarse… toma la 71 –ordenó Sonic.

-¿Dijeron muertos? –preguntó Cream.

-Muchos, probablemente –contestó –entré a una casa: arruinada ahí adentro.

-¡Shadow! –exclamó Sonic.

-Sí… lo siento.

En la carretera, había demasiados autos chocados, desbordados y… muertos.

-Por Dios ¿cómo pasó esto? –preguntó Sonic, Cream casi no habló.

-No tenían ni idea… no somos los únicos. Primero decían que sólo los del sur, ahora mencionan costas.

-¡Dios Santo! –exclamó Sonic al ver una granja incendiada a su derecha.

-Espero que Lewis haya salido –dijo Shadow.

-¿Estamos enfermos? –preguntó Cream preocupada.

-¡no, no, claro que no! –respondió Sonic asustado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dicen que sólo es la gente en la ciudad. Estamos bien.

-¿Jimmy no trabajaba ahí? –preguntó ella.

-Sí… trabajaba. Confía en mí, estamos bien.

Un grupo de personas se pararon en la carretera y pidieron que los llevaran. Shadow los vio.

-Veamos qué necesitan –dijo, pero Sonic se opuso.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Sigue conduciendo.

-¡Llevan a un niño, Sonic!

-Nosotros también –replicó enojado –no has visto lo que yo… alguien más pasará aquí.

Y pasaron de largo.

-Debimos haberlos ayudado –replicó Cream…

Y las ambulancias no dejaron de correr en dirección contraria a ellos. Cream estaba aún más impactada.

-¡Oh, esto es malo! –exclamó Shadow al ver un embotellamiento al frente de la carretera.

-Todo el mundo tuvo la misma maldita idea –maldijo Sonic –podemos volver atrás y…

Contemplaron el embotellamiento de enfrente y cómo uno de los infectados corría al frente, abría una de las puertas de uno de los carros y sacaba al conductor violentamente para rematarlo con mordidas feroces, y así otros tantos más.

-¡Da la vuelta! –ordenó –Shadow ¡Shadow!

Y entonces reaccionó en cuanto vio a ese infectado acercarse a ellos con la misma intención violenta de hacía unos segundos, chocando con el vidrio de Cream.

-¡Demonios, demonios! ¿viste eso? –exclamó impresionado.

-Sí, lo vi ¡gira aquí! –ordenó Sonic. Cream no dejaba de ver por las ventanas.

Llegaron a un sitio bloqueado por camiones que se habían desviado y chocado con los edificios… la gente venía de todos lados… huyendo.

-¿De qué se alejan? –preguntó ella.

-Sácanos de aquí –ordenó el azul.

-Eso trato… oh, no.

-¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, Shad!

-¡Maldición, no puedo atravesarlos, Sonic! –empezaron a gritar.

-¡Retrocede entoces!

-¡Están detrás de mí!

Y en cuanto encontraron un camino libre… Sonic lo señaló.

-¡Aguanta! –contestó Shadow.

-¡Ve!

Y mientras seguían lentamente en la camioneta… Cream divisó algo brillante que se acercaba por uno de los lados…

Una calavera de camión.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamó… pero fue tarde.

Éste chocó con ellos, volcando la camioneta al suelo.

Cream despertó y vio a Sonic volcado y algo herido del brazo.

-Sonic... ¡hey! –zarandeó un poco a su casi padre.

-¿Qué? –preguntó aturdido, y entonces retomó consciencia.

Con la pierna rompió el parabrisas y salió… para levantarse y ser atacado por uno de esos infectados.

Shadow llegó a tiempo y logró sacarle a esa persona de encima, evitando que lo mataran en ese infierno crudo que simulaba ser un apocalipsis.

Cuando estuvo a salvo, fue por Cream.

-Estoy aquí, cielo, estoy aquí. Dame la mano –pidió, cargándola un poco. Cuando la coneja recargó su pierna en el piso, hizo un gemido de dolor -¿qué pasa?

-Me duele la pierna.

-¿Mucho?

-Bastante…

Shadow vio preocupado el ambiente.

-Tendremos que correr…

Sonic le dio la pistola.

-Nos abrirás camino, y mantennos a salvo.

Cargó a Cream.

-Sujétate –le ordenó.

-Sonic… tengo miedo –confesó.

Agarró carrera, pero no era fácil tener un cuerpo de doce años de edad encima de él para poder huir de algo que estaba presente en todas partes. Al final de la calle, un camión de gas chocó, haciendo explotar todo y obligándolos a dar la vuelta.

-¡Corre!

-Esas personas están en llamas –exclamó Cream… asustada.

-No mires, pequeña –pidió Sonic.

-¿Por qué hacen eso?

-Sólo mírame a mí… saldremos de esta lo prometo.

Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un cine… que prendió en llamas. Dio vuelta y entraron a un callejón.

-¡Corre! –ordenó Shadow, entonces alguien intentó atacar a Sonic con Cream encima. Shadow logró sacarlo de encima, y retomaron la ruta… Cream no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en todo lo que había visto -¡busca una salida! ¡vamos!

Los infectados se acumularon en la puerta, Shadow los retuvo.

-¡Yo me encargo! ¡tú tienes a Cream, ve a la autopista, te veré ahí!

Sonic salió corriendo a una zona que estaba destruida, que colindaba con los límites de la ciudad, por un terreno pedregoso y terroso.

-Casi lo hacemos, casi llegamos.

Lo perseguían infectados… que fueron acribillados violentamente por un arma de repetición. Cream procuró no ver nada.

-Estamos a salvo, cielo –le dijo a la niña -¡hey! Necesitamos ayuda, por favor…

-¡Alto! –gritó el militar que los había salvado.

-¡Por favor! Es mi "hija" creo que su pierna está rota.

-¡Alto ahí! –amenazó nuevamente.

-¡No estamos enfermos! –gritó Sonic.

El militar se comunicó con sus jefes.

-Hay un par de civiles en el perímetro exterior, solicito instrucciones –mientras recibía respuesta, éstos sólo veían.

-Sonic ¿qué sucederá con el tío Shadow? –preguntó Cream.

-Te pondré a salvo y volveremos por él ¿sí? –le besó la frente.

-Señor, hay una niña –replicó el militar a su jefe. Sonic sólo veía –pero… sí señor.

-Escucha amigo, la hemos pasado mal. Bien, sólo necesitamos… -y entonces, el militar les apuntó con su repetidora –oh, mierda… -no pudo decir nada más en cuanto empezaron los disparos.

Cayeron suelo abajo, rodando… y ningún disparo impactó en Sonic.

-Por favor, no –imploró con la poca energía que le quedaba.

Un disparo impactó en la cabeza del militar.

-¡Oh, no! –exclamó Shadow, quien le había dado el tiro de gracia a éste al ver a Cream. Sonic volteó de inmediato y gateó hasta ella…

Sangraba.

Su cuerpo había sido penetrado por una bala… en el estómago y ahora su pijama estaba empapada de un color rojo mortal. Lloraba por el dolor.

-Mueve las manos, cielo. Lo sé, cariño, lo sé –exclamó impactado -¡DIOS! –quería llorar, pero no podía en ese momento. Presionó en donde estaba el balazo, queriendo evitar que ella se muriera –sé que duele, cariño. Estarás bien, cielo. Quédate conmigo –imploraba con cierta calma, pero impaciente por dentro, destruido, roído por el dolor que le causaba el ver cómo se le iba la vida a su amiga… a su "hija". La tomó en brazos –te levantaré –sé que duele, lo sé, lo sé –entonces… ella dejó de luchar, sus manos ya no presionaban las de Sonic… y todo se había vuelto más que inútil –Cream, cariño… no me hagas esto, cielo. No me hagas esto, pequeña. Vamos… ¡vamos! –pero para entonces, Cream ya no se movía –no… no… -y no resistió el romper a llorar, abrazando al pequeño cuerpo de la conejita –por favor, no lo hagas… por favor ¡no!

* * *

><p><strong>Y COMO DIJE ANTERIORMENTE: MI PALABRA NO ES LEY<strong>

**ADAPTACIÓN DEL VIDEOJUEGO: THE LAST OF US AL MUNDO DE SONIC**

**ME GUSTÓ TANTO Y ME HIZO LLORAR TANTO, QUE DEBÍA TRAERLO A ESTO**

**Y OTRA VEZ MATÉ A CREAM... ._. TENGO UN PROBLEMA XD**

**LOS QUIERO 3 ;)**


End file.
